1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power line communication, and in particular, a power line communication device and a power control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, high performance digital data transmission systems of power line communication systems have been developed. One of the issues faced by power line communication developers is the time-variant PLC channel characteristic, which is affected by electrical appliances attached to the power line.